daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiss the Girl (Daffy version)
Later that evening, Stitch and Lilo rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Stitch still didn’t kiss Lilo out of love. So now, Lilo was close to one day remaining. Nearby, Chip, Dale, and Yakko watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Chip whispered. "Move your big tail." "Chip and I can't see a thing." added Dale, whispering. Yakko looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He walked up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering Cyber, Shrink, Doubledip, and Shortstuff who were enjoying Stitch and Lilo being together. "Stand back." said the Animaniac. After clearing his throat, Yakko started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Stitch and Lilo continued their ride in the boat. Stitch heard Yakko's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Lilo saw Yakko singing above them and felt embarrassed. Yakko winked at the Hawaiian human girl, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the Animaniac's singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Daffy was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Yakko's singing either. Daffy was covering his invisible ears and glaring at Yakko. "Jeez, man," said the duck, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Animaniac and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Daffy got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with Squawk, Truxx, Percy, Gigi, Carmine, and Pop. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, Gigi, Carmine, and Pop flipped on their backs, allowing Squawk, Truxx, and Percy to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the duck said, as he directed towards Frenchfry, Plushy, Bugby, Sparky, Poxy, Yin, and Yang. "Winds. . . ." Daffy said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Daffy finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Daffy started singing. Daffy Duck: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Stitch perked up a bit at the mention of Daffy's words. Lilo looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Daffy and became worried. Daffy: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Daffy whispered the last line into the blue experiment's ear before he flew away. Stitch quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Lilo just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Daffy resumed his singing with Squawk, Truxx, Percy, Gigi, Carmine, and Pop now joining him. Daffy: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Stitch looked at the Hawaiian human girl, who was playing with a strand of her hair. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Daffy: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Daffy's choir continued to grow with the addition of Crash, Coco, Nutsy, Checkers, Topper, Pawn, and Reuben. Daffy: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Lilo leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Stitch would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Stitch pulled back. Daffy, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Daffy: (spoken) Sing with me now. Amnesio, Cyclo, Hamlette, and Lori, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Daffy, Amnesio, Cyclo, Hamlette, and Lori: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Lilo placed her hand on her face in boredom. Amnesio, Cyclo, Hamlette, and Lori: Sha la la la la la Daffy came in, surrounded by Lorider, Echo, and Fudgy, and sang for Amnesio, Cyclo, Hamlette, and Lori. Daffy: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Stitch spoke to Lilo. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Elizabeth?" Lilo pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Stitch laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Hannah?" Lilo shook her head no. "Katelyn?" "Lilo. Her name is Lilo." Daffy whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Lilo?" the blue experiment responded to the voice, but the Hawaiian human girl across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Lilo?" Stitch asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Lilo grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the blue experiment smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Stitch. "Lilo." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Stitch resumed in staring at her. By now, Stitch stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as Hunkahunka and Britfood pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Daffy: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Daffy appeared from underwater while singing his verse. Snarfhonk, Nibbiolo, Tenderizer, Shortsheet, Tornette, and Plink jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Daffy: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, Stickystuck, Cornerpiece, Welco, WooWoo, Bath Matt, Zawp, and Snozzle, including Amnesio, Snarfhonk, Nibbiolo, Tenderizer, Shortsheet, Tornette, and Plink, and Gigi, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Daffy. Daffy and Experiments: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Glam, Shady, Nappifier, and Penny were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Stitch and Lilo's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Stitch could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Daffy and Experiments: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Lorider, Echo, Shortsheet, and Tornette were singing the song, As Reuben, Crash, and Coco were dancing and singing, Yakko walked right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Reuben, Crash, and Coco: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Fogger, Dan, Backscratcher, Plunge, Grimple, Subwoof, Screwup, Clink, Puddles, Decrisper, Skip, Fetchit, Chip, and Dale tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Sora and Namine stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Daffy and Experiments: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Stitch and Lilo started slowly moving towards each other. Amnesio, Cyclo, Hamlette, and Lori whispered. Daffy and Experiments: Kiss the girl Cyber, Shrink, Doubledip, and Shortstuff chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Daffy and Experiments: You wanna kiss the girl Amnesio, Cyclo, and Hamlette on Gigi and Crash, Coco, and Reuben puckered their lips. Daffy and Experiments: You've gotta kiss the girl Squawk, Truxx, and Percy waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Daffy grabbed Yakko's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Daffy: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Daffy slapped himself in the face with his palm and groaned in frustration, and Yakko's fell open as Cyber, Shrink, Doubledip, and Shortstuff squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. Amnesio, Cyclo, Hamlette, Lori, Crash, Coco, Nutsy, Checkers, Topper, Pawn, and Reuben retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Stitch called, lifting Lilo up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs